A Mike, Lu, and Og Christmas
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike feels homesick around the end of December and is informed by Marjorie about the exchange students able to go home for a week which is around the same time as the winter holidays. Mike then takes Lu and Og with her for their first Christmas and Mike able to spend the holidays with her family back in New York.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A little Mike, Lu, & Og Christmas special I'm whipping up. Since there was none ever made, I thought I'd do my best to make one up. I only own OC's if used. Read & Review! **

* * *

><p>Mike woke up on the island, having a typical morning. She got out of bed, got dressed, washed up, and went to join Alfred, Marjorie, Wendell, Lu and Og for some coconut based breakfast.<p>

"Good morning, everyone..." Mike sounded a little sad this morning.

"Good mo'ning, Mike dea'!" Alfred greeted merrily.

"Hello, Mike." Marjorie greeted.

"Oh, hello, little one!" Wendell beamed.

"What's with you?" Lu seemed to be the only one to notice Mike's mood.

"Oh, it's just almost Christmas..." Mike said, helping herself to a seat.

"Christmas?" the islanders asked.

"Christmas is a holiday often celebrated for the birth of Christ and give presents to one and all every twenty-fifth of December." Og explained.

"Right, and I'm gonna miss it, cuz I'm stuck on this island." Mike sighed.

"Mike's right, let's send her back to where she came from!" Lu smirked.

"Actually Mike, we have a tradition on the island if you'd like to join in our cultural custom as well," Marjorie spoke up, still smiling as she served breakfast to her fellow natives. "It's the week around December when we send the exchange student home for a week for the holidays. Christmas hasn't been celebrated by our people in 300 years since Joshua Albonquetine crashed on the island."

"Wow, really?" Mike's eyes lit up. "You mean... I can go home for the holidays?"

"Absolutely, Mike," Marjorie smiled.

"Hold on, I want these presents Og talked about!" Lu barged in the conversation. "I wanna go home for the holidays too!"

"You _are _home, Princess..." Mike deadpanned.

"That doesn't matter, I wanna go with Mike to New York for that Christmas holiday thingy!" Lu whined. "You too, Og?"

"Mmm..." Og pondered, flicking his nose ring. "It would be interesting to celebrate a foreign holiday since Mike always is a stranger to OUR customs. I say, let's go for it."

"Very well, it's decided," Wendell smiled. "Mike, Lu, and Og will go to New York for this merry Christmas holiday."

"Sounds good by me!" Old Queeks spoke up, nearly annoyed. "Maybe we can get some peace and quiet around here before those three came along!"

"Geez, what a grinchy Scrooge." Mike snorted.

"Alright, just finish your breakfast, kids, and then we'll have you go home for New York," Marjorie proclaimed, smiling. "And it'll be nice to see Lula Belle come back to us..."

"What? I'm gonna miss her!?" Lu sounded heartbroken.

"Lulu, the older you get, the more sacrifices you make in life, now hurry up and eat, poochykins." Wendell told his daughter.

Lu grumbled, then ate her breakfast.

"Who's Lula Belle?" Mike whispered to Og.

"Lu's mother." Og replied.

"Lu has a mother?"

"Yes... She exchanged with you since we didn't have any other kids to send over, if they had sent me or Lu, then it'd only be two kids on the island."

"That sounds like a drag..." Mike imagined what that'd be like.

_**Mike and Og, on the island. Pretty island, where nobody goes...**_

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Mike packed her things together in all the bags she first brought to the island. She threw down everything she could and didn't want to leave anything behind. She though decided to leave her everyday clothes behind since she had more clothes at home.<p>

In Og's room, he was with the animals he often talked to everyday.

"I'm sorry you can't come with me, but be sure to take care of Mom and Dad for me, okay, guys?" Og said to them after only having a bamboo stick with a hobo sack attached to it.

"Right, Og, we promise." Spiney replied.

"It won't be the same without you, that's for sure," Goat added. "I mean, who are we gonna talk to all day besides each other?"

"That little reptile?" Pig added, joking.

The three animals laughed as Lancelot came by and he felt hurt. He let out a tear as he lowered his head like a sad dog.

"Lancelot, there you are!" Lu picked up her turtle and hugged him. "Be good for Mummy... Let her know how much I miss her and that I wish she were still here instead of Mike! Is that too much to ask?"

Lancelot blinked at her.

"Right, I didn't think so, I gotta pack, sorry you can't come with me, but no animals allowed." Lu set him down, then walked off.

Lancelot blinked, then smiled. He was going to be away from Lu for the whole week? What a glorious turn of events this turned out to be!

* * *

><p>The islanders were on the docks to take Mike, Lu, and Og to a boat that would take them to an airport. Mike was telling Lu and Og all about her Christmases in New York and how special they were and what to expect from the airport. Lu was a little nervous, but tried to look brave. Something about the airplane ride reminded her of the helicopter episode she endured which she called a 'giant bumblebee'.<p>

"It's very cold in New York this time of year," Mike was wearing a zipped up red hooded jacket and gave Lu a green one and Og a blue one to bundle up with. "You better keep these on or you'll freeze."

Lu scoffed. "Princesses don't freeze!"

The three kids made it to the metal detector. Mike passed with a smile, Lu passed calmly, and Og passed, but it buzzed.

"Young sir, please remove any metal on you," the guard told the boy.

Og showed his pockets were empty.

"Remove the ring." the guard then said.

Og blinked. "Uhh... I can't..."

"Stubborn, eh?" the guard growled, taking out a black stick. "Am I gonna have to talk to you down at the police station?"

Og let out a quiet scream. Mike came up behind Og and took him out of there without any problems. "Sorry about that, Og, I guess I forgot about that part." she said apologetically.

"Whatever, let's just get in the giant metal bird and go to your stupid city!" Lu huffed.

Mike and Og glared at her. The plane took Mike, Lu, and Og on.

* * *

><p>Lu was freaking out. "What if we crash? What if we all die? What if we drown? What if the plane stops flying? What if-"<p>

"Lu, calm down, none of that is gonna happen!" Mike shut her up. "Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight!"

"R-Right... I'll be fine..." Lu tried to calm herself after Mike, Og, and the other passengers had fallen asleep. "I can do this... I can do this..."

Suddenly, the plane was going down the runway and it was coming right into the sky.

"I CAN'T DO THIIIIS!" Lu yelled, starting to scream and cry.

"LU, SHUT UP!" Mike and Og yelled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough, the plane landed and started to roll down the New York runway. Mike and Og suddenly felt colder, they never really knew the feeling of cold before.

"We must be in New York now..." Og concluded.

"Ugh, why is it so cold here?" Lu sounded miserable.

"'Cuz it's December 18th," Mike stated simply. "It's only one week until Christmas! Come on, we're gonna meet my parents!" She sounded very excited and went out with Lu and Og, collecting their carryon luggage.

"I've been wanting to meet your parents for quite sometime, Mike, and I have an extensive list of complaints for them!" Lu walked with her cousin and 'friend' out of the plane to get to baggage claim and meet Mr. and Mrs. Mazinsky. "For one thing, _why _would they allow their only daughter to be an exchange student in the middle of nowhere? That's a serious question by the way... Also, I've heard of this thing called first class that's perfect for a princess like me, why didn't we get it? More importantly, why didn't _I _get it And-"

"Keep it down for once, princess, we gotta get our bags together." Mike shut her up.

"Right," Lu shut her eyes and clapped her hands, folding her arms. "Oh, Lancelot~, be a dear and fetch my bags..."

Mike and Og looked to Lu as she expected her turtle who would never come.

"Lancelot?" Lu opened an eye, then roared. "**LANCELOT**!"

Mike cupped her mouth shut.

"Lancelot is back on the island with our parents, remember?" Og reminded her.

"Oh, yeah..." Lu sighed. "Man, this stinks! No turtle for a week! I might as well bomb!"

Mike cupped her mouth again. "Lu, you can't say 'bomb' in an airport!"

"Why not?" Lu shoved her arm aside. "What's the worse that could happen? **I'M GONNA BOMB THIS STUPID AIRPORT!**"

"Bomb?" a guard overheard that and tackled Lu down.

Mike and Og winced as Lu was in great pain.

"S-Sorry, sir... Uhh... It's my cousin's first time in an airport, she doesn't know anything, she, uhh... lives on a farm!" Mike tried to cover up.

"Well, don't let it happen again," the guard glared sharply at Lu. "It's illegal to say 'bomb' in an airport, young lady... I don't wanna have to call the authorities, now run along and churn some butter, why don't you?"

"Churn butter?" Lu had never been so insulted in all her life. "I can't believe this! Really, Mike? You had to say I lived on a farm!? You could've said I lived in a castle with my father, the king, and you and Og are my loyal subjects!"

"Yeah, but then living in the dungeon wouldn't sound so bad..." Mike deadpanned a little.

* * *

><p>Mike, Lu, and Og then collected their bags and went out the door. There was a couple with brown hair and blonde hair waiting for someone. The woman with brown hair looking over and smiled instantly.<p>

"Michelene, darling!" the woman sounded grateful.

"Mom, Dad!" Mike ran over to her parents and hugged them tightly. "Oh, man, I've never been so happy to see you guys!"

"We missed you too, sweetie," Mrs. Mazinsky kissed her daughter's cheeks. "Oh, look, dear! She's brought two monkeys from the jungles with her!"

"Coochy, coochy!" Mr. Mazinsky pinched Og's cheek.

Og hummed sharply and slapped his hand away.

"I'm not a monkey, I'm a _princess_!" Lu huffed.

Mrs. Mazinsky giggled and clapped. "Monkeys are so much fun!"

"Actually, Mom, they're my friends, Lu and Og." Mike explained.

"Oh, so you're the kids helping our daughter learn how to survive on a desert island, huh?" Mr. Mazinsky sounded proud.

"Indeed we are, I usually help her with my advanced skills in bamboo technology," Og smiled to Mike's parents. "My father is a hunter and my mother is a homemaker... She is making the island history book called the Cuzzlewitz's End."

"And _my _dad's the island govenor!" Lu shoved him over to hog the attention. "That means I'm the most popular girl on the island!"

"Only girl before Mike showed up..." Og muttered.

Lu glared at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Well, kids, Mrs. Mazinsky has dinner in the oven, let's get you all into a cab and get to the apartment." Mr. Mazinsky smiled at them.

"It's your favorite, dear!" Mrs. Mazinsky rang merrily as she led them outside.

"Baked pot roast with chopped potatoes and glazed carrots, alright!" Mike jumped in the air with delight.

"What's a taxi cab?" Lu asked Og, who in return shrugged his shoulders.


End file.
